The present invention is generally directed to a method of preparing multiple individual doses of a pharmaceutical solution, and more specifically to preparing multiple doses of ranibizumab from a single-dose vial.
Opthalmic solution, such as ranibizumab is available from the manufacturer in a single-dose vial intended to be used one time per procedure. The drug is supplied with a tuberculin syringe, 30G needle, and a filter needle to extract it from the vial, which contains 0.26 ml of ranibizumab by volume. However, due to the dead space in the tuberculin syringe, a significant portion of the drug is unused and wasted.